


to have and to hold

by coffeecrowns



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: AroAceing the Line 2021, Canon Asexual Character, Dancing, Domestic, Fluff, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecrowns/pseuds/coffeecrowns
Summary: (Slightly late) Fill for AroAcing the Line Day 3: Relationship and Dancing!Or, Zolf is not used to wanting.
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	to have and to hold

Zolf is not used to wanting. Sex is fine, but he’d rather enjoy it through the dramatic lens of a Campbell. Less fluids, for one. He’s attracted to all genders otherwise, at least theoretically. It doesn’t happen much. He doesn’t say it much, but he likes his chosen label, biromantic asexual. It feels like a good heavy sweater. 

He lives with Wilde because it makes sense. He lives with Wilde because it makes him happy. He’s seen the other man at his worst, and been seen in return. He lives with Wilde because he loves Oscar, damnit. 

Even when the bard hums along to the music, an obvious ploy to procrastinate the dishes, and holds out a hand. Zolf puts down the dish towel, lets himself be held, rolling his eyes. Oscar sways them back and forth. It is nice, a bit like rocking on a boat, but warm and on steady earth. Oscar doesn’t like kissing, and Zolf doesn’t think he wants to kiss him, even in moments like these. Part of his brain tells him he  _ should  _ want to. He also  _ should _ be dead, his brain can fuck off. 

It is a relief, that all he wants is all that is expected of him. He cracks his eyes open and looks up at Oscar. He’s still humming, and he looks happy, it rings through every line on his face. Zolf feels himself smiling in response. They can do the dishes later. What he wants to remain held, moving slowly in time with Oscar Wilde. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this, I simply like to hold Zolf Smith in my little biro ace hands and give him nice things.


End file.
